


Morning Song

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Happy Jace Wayland, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Let the phone ring, let's go back to sleep,Let the world spin outside our door, you're the only one that I wanna see,Tell your boss you're sick, hurry, get back in I’m getting cold,Get over here and warm my hands up, boy, it's you they love to hold,And stop thinking about what your sister said,Stop worrying about it, yes the cat's already been fed,Come on darlin', let's go back to bed.





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated G, but there are a few F-Bomb exclamations.

Simon rolled over without opening his eyes. Reaching out to cuddle against his husband, he was met with nothing but cold sheets. Blinking his eyes open, he scanned the empty bed. The clock on the nightstand assured him it was before noon, and neither of them had anything that needed doing all weekend. He got up and padded down the stairs to the kitchen.

He was immediately accosted by two Maine Coons and a scarred up tabby. He chuckled and scratched their ears before filling their food bowls. He set up the coffee maker, put a bagel in the toaster, and poured some blood into a mug before popping it into the microwave. As he waited for their breakfast to be ready, he went over to the fridge and moved the cat face emoji magnet from the sticky note that read “The bastards are hungry” to the one that said “The bastards have been fed”.

He poured the coffee and put strawberry cream cheese on the bagel before collecting the mugs in one hand and the plate in the other. He made his way back upstairs and maneuvered the attic door open. He was immediately greeted by a little blue parakeet.

“Oh, don’t you dare!” He yelped, shoving the door shut quickly. “You little fucking menace! One of these days, you’re gonna succeed in one of your jail breaks, and the cats are gonna fucking eat you. Is that what you want? You want me to have to pick your feathers out of Stella’s teeth? Because you know your father won’t do it! He’ll be so sad! You wanna make your father cry? Is that what you want?” He shooed the bird forwards as he made his way up the stairs, opening the door at the top and herding him through.

He shut the door with his foot and made his way through the labyrinth that was his husband’s “office”. Charts and diagrams papered the walls, shelves full of artifacts, and weapons, and things Simon couldn’t identify were arranged in a manner that his husband insisted made perfect sense.

“Fuck off!” A shrill voice sounded above him. He looked up to see a grey parrot judging him from the top of a shelf.

“I love you too.” Simon replied.

Finally, he made it to the other side. The large circular stained-glass window filtered light in a dozen different colors across the floor. Or more specifically, across the books and papers that littered the floor. A piano stood in one corner, a music book, open to what Simon would bet money was something Beethoven, and a beer bottle with the label picked off sat atop it. In the opposite corner, a wooden bookcase filled with journals that made even Simon’s blood run cold to look at, and a well loved desk, underneath an open window. Books, papers, trinkets, half finished prototypes of some kind or another, and at least three dishes covered the desk to the point where you couldn’t even tell it was a desk, and not some floating pile of debris. And at the desk, sat a man. His long blonde hair in a messy bun at the nape of his neck, still tangled from sleep. His sweat pants and tshirt were wrinkled. He had one foot up on his seat, and the other tucked underneath himself. Leaning around his upright leg, he hunched over whatever it was he was scribbling. The hand that wasn’t writing, twirling a steel between his fingers absentmindedly. Next to the desk, a peregrine falcon stood on her perch, watching him as though she could read what he was writing. Simon set the bagel’s plate on a book that didn’t look very important or delicate, and held out one of the mugs.

“Good morning, sunshine! Your parakeet tried to make a run for it again, and I hate your fucking parrot.” He grinned brightly as Jace chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s not fond of you, either.” He looked up at the mug in front of him. “Are you sure you’re handing me the right one this time?” He smirked.

“Hey! You do that to yourself far more often than I do it to you! And way more than I do it to myself.” The amount of times Jace absentmindedly grabbed a mug or water bottle, completely expecting his coffee or Gatorade, and got a mouthful of blood instead, was impossible to number. But Simon accidentally handed him a glass of blood instead of the glass of juice _one time_ and he’ll never hear the end of it.

“Not the point.” Jace rebutted, taking his coffee and turning back to his work.

“What time did you get up?”

“That depends. What time is it now?”

“How does that effect your answer?”

“Because I need to know what time to say to keep you from scowling at me.”

Simon scowled anyway.

“Jonathan Christopher Etcetera, answer the question.”

Jace laughed, rubbing his hand over his face. He could never keep a straight face in the wake of Simon’s shorthand version of his full name. When he pulled out the full list of each one, that’s when Jace knew he was actually mad. But when he tacked everyone else’s names onto it as well, Jace knew he would be quickly forgiven.

“I didn’t look at the clock. Around dawn?”

“Around dawn as in ‘at dawn’, or around dawn as in ‘it was pitch dark when you got up, and it seemed like no time at all between then and when you noticed it was light out’?”

Jace pointedly stared at the notebook in front of him. “Oh, who’s to say?”

Simon sighed and shook his head, ducking down to press a kiss to Jace’s cheek. “You are so taking a nap later.” He murmured. “But first, eat your bagel and tell me what you’re working on.”

Simon took a sip of his own breakfast and leaned against Jace’s chair, listening to him excitedly go over his and Izzy’s current project.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more of this little universe and other random stuff like this.  
I may or may not get around to actually doing that.  
I just have a lot of little headcanons and plot bunnies that don't actually have plots. Concept bunnies. Anecdote bunnies.
> 
> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
